Diana
by X-Serai-X
Summary: Diana is just your average daughter of a demigod who can't seem to understand why her parents refuse to give her any room to make her own choices. Her best friend, Sammy Valdez, wants her to run away with him. How can Diana prove to her parents shes mature enough to make her own choices? And why does she get a strange feeling hearing the name Artemis?
1. Chapter 1

**Well then, heres a little more serious fic. It's NOT about a daughter of Artemis, I promise XD Just read and find out xD**

**Chapter 1:Prologue  
**

* * *

_He sat in the waiting room, head in his hands as he prayed to his father for help, for comfort, for anything. He could hear the strangled moans of his wife in the other room, and could feel his heart breaking over her pain. Why hadn't either he come yet? His mother-in-law had come, but only to berate them and curse their child, whom probably wouldn't even make it to the world alive. He had been so angry he demanded she leave while his wife became overwhelmed and began to cry. That blasted goddess had left, but the doctors had told him to leave the room because he was stressing the situation._

_A strong seas breeze filtered through the otherwise sterile hospital, smelling of bleach. He lifted his head and met perplexed and worried sea green eyes like his own. He stood and immediately the obviously older man came and hugged him for the first time in a long time before pulling away._

_"Perseus, how is she?" The man asked, worry etched in his voice as he held his son at arms length. Percy shook his head, trying to push back the tears in front of his old man but the look of anguish could not be hidden._

_"Bad. Something is terribly wrong and they wont tell me. We tried praying to Athena, but the only thing she did was curse Annabeth and our baby." He looked at his father, glad that he hadn't written them off like Athena had. His father looked anguished, shaking his head._

_"That woman's prejudice will cost her dearly one day." He muttered bitterly, and Percy could feel the anger flowing off him. "Can you do anything, father?" The old man shook his head, clearly troubled, "That is not my field..."_

_Poseidon looked at Percy a moment, frowning, "Have you tried praying to 'her'?" Percy shook his head, shrugging, "I doubt she would answer. I am a boy, after all, and I've 'corrupted' one of her maidens."_

_"She is the goddess of childbirth, why would she deny help?" Percy shrugged, not liking the idea of praying to the goddess of the hunt that had threatened him, on numerous occasions, to turn him into a frog if he hurt Annabeth._

_Both were shaken out of their thoughts when Annabeth let out a scream that echoed through the walls and past the magic barriers that sealed sound. They only glanced at each other once before quickly rushing to the door and bursting through._

_The room was in chaos. Several dryads were trying their best, and a few doctors had managed to stop the bleeding, but everything was going down hill. Annabeth moaned Percy's name, and he went to her side while Poseidon quickly spoke to one of the nurse dryads. Percy tucked a strand of sweaty hair behind his wife's ear, cradling er frail hand in his. Her gray eyes had lost their luster, and for a moment Percy thought she was dead._

_"Annabeth?" He said nervously, as if his voice might break her. He could see her smile slightly._

_"Hey, Kelp-head." She replied weakly, cringing as a contraction ripped through her. Percy cringed with her, knowing he would never feel the pain she was now, but could still anguish with her._

_"Hey, your gonna be okay." Percy whispered, holding her hand to his face._

_"I think the fates have spoken, Percy."_

_"Don't say that! We're gonna save you. You and the baby."_

_"Percy, I-"_

_Percy shook his head._

_**Please, Lady Artemis. Please save her and the**** baby.**  
_

You know not what you ask.

_There was a small, silver light and immediately the noise died down. It was just Annabeth and Percy, sitting together as a silver light surrounded them. A figure began to morph out of the light, taking the form of a beautiful young woman._

_"Percy...is that?" Annabeth asked, frowning._

_"Lady Artemis?" Percy asked hesitantly, holding tightly onto Annabeths hand._

_"Yes, it is I, Perseus, Annabeth. I have heard your prayer for the lives of your wife and child. The fates have decreed that the lives of your wife and unborn child should end today."_

_"Can't you do something!?" Percy yelled, glaring fiercely at the goddess._

_The goddess was silent, as if examining how they would look as a group of deer, but shook her head. ''I cannot change fate...unless I have payment."_

_"I'd give anything for them!" Percy yelled. Annabeth tried to tell him no, but he stood and walked until he was face-to-face with the goddess. She glared at him and walked past him, going to Annabeth. She placed a hand on Annabeths swollen belly and nodded._

_"I will save them, but for a cost. The soul of your unborn child, your unborn baby girl, must be sworn to me. Your wife was never supposed to bear a child for her womb had been closed, but you can save both, but only if you give the child's life to me as payment. Your daughter will join the hunt at 16, and become one of my eternal maidens."_

_"You want me to swear my child to you?! My only child?" Annabeth screeched, pushing Artemis' hand away in anger._

_"No. After this, you will have a open womb and will bear many more children. But you must decide now, Perseus Jackson. Give her life to me and save the life of your wife and child, or refuse my offer and loose them both?" Percy looked to the hard but weak face of his wife, to the emotionless face of the goddess. How could he loose the one thing he loved more then anything?_

_"Fine..." He said weakly, defeated._

_Percy, No!" She screeched, wanting to move but unable to. The sounds of the hospital room were fading back._

_"Yes. I swear on the River Styx. Just please...save them..."_

As you wish.

_Suddenly Percy was back at Annabeths side, still clutching her hand. Both of them were assaulted by the sound of the hospital room all at once. Poseidon paused from his arguing with a dryad, looking confused. Percy stood and looked his wife in the eyes, tears falling freely from his face._

_"I'm sorry...but I can't loose you." _

_"Percy, I-"_

_Annabeth let out a wail, gasping. The doctors and nurses turned all at once to her aid. Everything moved so fast, Percy was unaware of the screams of a baby or Annabeths crushing grip as she went into stronger labor._

_It seemed like only seconds before a doctor came to them, holding a small bundle swaddled in pink._

_"A girl." The doctor said, gesturing for Percy to take her. He numbly reached out and held the baby, staring at her in wonder. The baby had a tuft of blonde hair like her mother, but when she opened her eyes and scrunched her face, Percy could see his own sea green eyes staring right back at him. He heard a moan, and turne dhis attention to his wife, tears falling from his face._

_"Hey, Wise Girl. Meet your daughter." He said, gently handing the baby to Annabeth. She cuddled the baby close to her, marveling at the tiny thing in her hands._

_"It's a miracle..." Some of the doctors mumbled, but Percy and Annabeth knew the truth._

_"What should we name her?" Percy croaked, watching as Annabeth touched her baby's delicate face._

_ "Diana." She said quietly, and Percy smiled._

Remember your promise, Perseus Jackson._ A voice murmured to him, but he ignored it, pressing a kiss to Annabeths temple as the baby let loose a terrible scream._

* * *

**I just had this idea like, last night xD What if Annabeth was going to die in childbirth, but Percy prays to Artemis and she saves both wife and child? Shes the goddess of childbirth, so yeah xD**

**I kinda imagined that Athena wouldn't like the idea of Percy and Annabeth, so thats my premises for her being rather bitchy (excuse my language) and cursing them, yadda yadda. **

**Whats her curse? You'll find out soon enough :D Read and Review, if you dare ^^**


	2. Authors Note

**A/N for Diana:**

**Boo! Hello peoples! Thank you for my first chapter for Diana!**

**Due to the fact I am a distracted little person, the next chapter will not be up for some time, but hopefully by then I'll already have about 5 ready to go up at week intervals so I have time to write another chapter and be ahead :D**

**I will also be rewriting the prologue, so stay tuned!**

**Love, Serai.**


End file.
